


You Even Look Like Him

by liketogetlost



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they all say she seems out of place everywhere she goes. Like this isn't her home planet, like she doesn't belong here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Even Look Like Him

There's this strange woman. They call her Rose Tyler, Earth Defender. She doesn't look like she'd be all that tough, with her blond locks that fly into her face in the most inappropriate times, or her babydoll face which makes her look sweet as pie. But when they all look deeper, past the hair and the mascara and the bee stung lips, they all see more. Or less, depending on who's talking.

She's a mystery. She keeps to herself, and that's when she's working in the office. But she likes to be out on the beat, laser shooter slung over her shoulder, the weight hitting her hip with each step, reminding her exactly what her purpose is. Her brain moves faster than the others, and she picks up on the little things. They're always replacing her partner, she can't keep one for very long. An endless replacement line of companions beside her, they all say she's too hard, too demanding. But hey, she's the only one of them who's actually traveled with an alien. It's even rumoured that she's traveled in time. So she's not going anywhere anytime soon. Even when she yells at the new coffee boy that she doesn't want a bloody scone, just give her the coffee, everyone just goes about their day.

 _”It's just how she works.”_ They say she's Torchwood's finest.

She talks too fast, and when people don't understand her she looks at them like they've just drooled all over their shirt. Her clothes usually consist of some variation on the same assemble every day, and she swears by rubber soles in her trainers. Sometimes you can catch her in her office when she's taken off her shoes. And it's the days like those when she's padding around the tile floor in her bare feet that she actually seems human.

One thing they know about her personal life, she jogs. She loves to jog. No one believes it's a fitness thing, though. Everyone says when she comes into work after her mid-day exercise she doesn't look like she's had a hard workout, she looks like she's been wiped clean. Like the running cleanses her from the inside out, like it reminds her of better days.

But really, what they say about Rose Tyler the most is that she's an enigma. She floats through the long white hallways, fading in and out of random rooms or meetings. She's never in one place very long, she moves like her feet can't keep up with her mind. And they all say she seems out of place everywhere she goes. Like this isn't her home planet, like she doesn't belong here.

 _”Maybe she's an alien.”_ They say she might be the last of her kind.


End file.
